


Самое лучшее ещё впереди

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, bad behavior with innocent strawberries, pink polo shirt, preslash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Название цикла было вдохновлено строчками Т. С. Элиота «Музыка звучит столь глубоко, что её не слышно, но пока музыка длится, вы сами – музыка».
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 12





	Самое лучшее ещё впереди

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Самое лучшее ещё впереди,  
Настанет день, когда ты станешь моим.  
Мы только пригубили вино,  
Мы осушим чашу до дна.

«Лучшее ещё впереди» – Майкл Бубле

***

Джон Ватсон давно научился принимать всё хорошее, что предлагала ему жизнь, и быть благодарным. Даже при том, что «хорошее», возможно, – понятие относительное.

Да, нельзя отрицать, что у тебя вместо отца – пьяный ублюдок, но, по крайней мере, он не так часто тебя бил, когда был пьян. Да, твоя девушка бросила тебя ради звёздного футболиста, но хотя бы потому, что ты не прошёл с ней весь путь, ты не заболел герпесом, как та несчастная звезда. Когда шёл дождь, ты не всегда брал с собой зонтик, но иногда, когда ты возвращался домой, тебя ждал в квартире огонь в камине, потому что твой сосед по квартире знал про зонтик. Иногда даже самопровозглашённый социопат делал что-то хорошее для своего друга.

Так что да, «хорошее» – понятие относительное.

Иными словами, Джон Ватсон всегда был благодарен за собранные им крохи. «Если бы человеку удалось собрать достаточно крошек, это можно было бы назвать достойной жизнью», – подумал он.

Взять, например, сегодняшний день. Он доволен собой, почему бы и нет?

День был тёплым и солнечным. Он не работал в клинике, где его тошнило от несносных детей. Никто не стрелял в него и не пытался выпотрошить его лучшего друга. На самом деле, они оба сидели на клетчатом пледе в Гайд-парке. Чёртов пикник, если в это можно поверить.

Почему-то слова «Шерлок Холмс» и «пикник в парке» никогда бы не пришли Джону в голову, как принадлежащие к одному и тому же предложению. Или к той же вселенной.

В детстве, когда старик ещё не напивался так часто, семья Ватсонов иногда устраивала пикники. Это неизбежно означало бутерброды с сыром и маринадом, чипсы, бисквит «Виктория», и всё это запивалось тепловатым лимонадом или чаем с молоком из фляжки. И поскольку, в конце концов, в этом участвовала семья Ватсонов, чаще всего день заканчивался слезами. Это, по его опыту, и был пикник.

Ну, и компания, и еда по этому случаю были очень разные. И слез ещё не было, но день только начинался.

Джон был удивлён, когда Шерлок вплыл в квартиру [Честно... вплыл? Кто это, чёрт возьми?], неся плетёную корзинку от «Fortnum & Mason»(1). – Джон, – провозгласил он [Ну, если кто-то может вплыть в квартиру по Бейкер-стрит, то, чёрт возьми, он может и провозгласить, верно?], – одевайся. Мы едем на пикник.

– Что? – глупо спросил Джон. Он никогда по-настоящему не считал себя глупым, пока не начал жить с гением. Побочный эффект.

Итак. Именно этот взгляд убедил его в своих интеллектуальных недостатках.

– Пикник, Джон. Обычно в таких случаях речь идёт об обеде на свежем воздухе. – Шерлок нетерпеливо махнул рукой в его сторону. – Одевайся, Джон. Что-нибудь небрежное.

«В отличие от всех его обычных деловых костюмов», – язвительно предположил он. Затем он посмотрел на идеально скроенный чёрный костюм Шерлока.

У Шерлока, по крайней мере, хватило такта выглядеть слегка смущённым.

Когда-нибудь Джону придётся написать статью [сообщение в блоге] о том, почему жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом заставила его часто использовать словарь, более подходящий для романа 19-го века. До этого момента подсчёт включал вплывание, провозглашение, а теперь к ним прибавилось ещё и смущение. Не говоря уже о мерзавце, который появился за завтраком по причинам, в которых он до сих пор не был уверен.

– О... Точно, – сказал Шерлок. Затем он искренне улыбнулся Джону. – Я, конечно, тоже переоденусь.

Внутренности Джона сделали то, что делали всегда, когда Шерлок дарил ему эту особенную улыбку. А Джон, как всегда, не обращал внимания на свои коварные внутренности.

И вот теперь они обедали на свежем воздухе в парке, растянувшись на одеяле. Джон был в брюках цвета хаки и старой футболке RAMC. Небрежно, как его попросили. Шерлок же переоделся в [идеально скроенные, конечно] синие джинсы и розовую [?!] рубашку-поло от Ральфа Лорена. Откровенно говоря, от этого зрелища у Джона пересохло во рту, но это – лучше, чем пускать слюни, которые были его первой реакцией. Да, сухость во рту определённо лучше, чем слюни. [Крошки, помните?]

Когда они открыли корзину, он нисколько не удивился, обнаружив, что в ней нет ни чеддера, ни маринованных огурцов. Вместо этого там лежали прошутто(2), сливочный сыр бри и хрустящий хлеб, который всё ещё был немного тёплым в центре. Рядом с миской двойных девонских сливок(3) – свежая клубника. А ещё в корзине нашлась бутылка какого-то довольно удивительного вина. С некоторым излишним, но совершенно восхитительным щегольством Шерлок налил золотистую жидкость в два Уотерфордских(4) бокала. Стекло издало приятный звук, когда они произнесли молчаливый тост, улыбаясь друг другу.

К этому времени, конечно, Шерлок объяснил, что всё это требовалось для дела. Что ещё это могло быть? Они действительно наблюдали за молодыми мужчиной и женщиной, которые так же наслаждались пикником неподалеку. Джону было интересно, что они могли сделать, чтобы привлечь внимание детектива. Они просто выглядели как обычная влюблённая пара, которая ест бутерброды и чипсы. Шерлок, разумеется, ничего не объяснил.

Со своей стороны, Джон не позволил себе разочароваться или рассердиться, узнав, что они занимаются каким-то расследованием. Конечно, так оно и было, а чего ещё, в конце концов, он ожидал?

Без сомнения, он получил и компенсацию. Не в последнюю очередь он наблюдал, как Шерлок Холмс макает крупную красную клубнику в густые сливки, а потом кладёт её между губ и... Ну, ласкает. Это единственное подходящее слово, решил Джон. Возможность наблюдать за этим моментом тоже не была грёбаной крошкой. Это был целый хлеб. [Джон задался вопросом, сколько же алкоголя на самом деле в этом вине.]

Он сам потянулся за клубникой. Странно, но Шерлок, казалось, наблюдал за ним, а не за парой. Джон заметил, что с его губ капает клубничный сок. Отлично. Как долго ты ешь, Ватсон? Он высунул кончик языка и слизнул сок.

Солнце, казалось, окрасило кожу на скулах Шерлока в красный цвет. Спустя мгновение тот сглотнул и отвернулся.

Джон почувствовал мимолётное желание протянуть руку и... И что? Но потом ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, он выпил слишком много этого действительно очень хорошего вина. Как только он задумался об этом, Шерлок наклонился ближе, чтобы налить немного нектара ему в бокал.

– Наверное, не стоит, – пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок только улыбнулся. Он поднял свой бокал и сделал медленный глоток, а затем ещё медленнее облизал верхнюю губу.

Джон подумал, что, может быть, он умер и попал на небеса. Вероятно, нет, но это было одно из объяснений.

Пытаясь хоть как-то совладать со своей злостью... Ну, что бы там ни бушевало (а эмоций было несколько, честно говоря), Джон перевёл взгляд на парочку, за которой они следили, и обнаружил, что те уже пакуют вещи. – Шерлок, – сказал он, – нам лучше уйти.

Шерлока это, похоже, не беспокоило. 

– О, всё в порядке, – успокоил его Шерлок, взяв ещё одну клубнику и соблазняя её.

– Но...

– Я солгал, Джон, – признался Шерлок, откидываясь назад и опираясь на локти.

– Солгал о чём? – Ложь Шерлока не была чем-то новым; иногда для него это было всё равно что дышать. Только не так скучно.

– Нет никакого дела. Это была совершенно невинная пара, устроившая романтический пикник. – Шерлок сделал паузу, отпил ещё вина и снова облизал свою чёртову верхнюю губу. Всё это время он наблюдал за Джоном из-под своих нелепых кудрей. – Совсем как мы.

Джон огляделся. Может быть, где-то была спрятана камера. Потому что всё это должно было быть шуткой, не так ли? Или, может быть, какой-то извращённый эксперимент, и в этом случае он должен был задаться вопросом, какое юридическое наказание было за убийство вашего чрезвычайно раздражающего соседа по квартире. Но он не увидел ничего необычного. – Просто... Как мы? – сказал он, удивляясь, почему его голос звучит хрипло.

– Выпей ещё вина, Джон, – ласково посоветовал Шерлок.

Поэтому Джон сделал ещё один глоток вина и стал ждать, что будет дальше.

Он подумал, что, возможно, всё будет хорошо. И что всё это не просто собирание крох жизни.

Нет, подумал он, возможно, это станет самым лучшим, что когда-либо случалось в жизни Джона Хэмиша Ватсона.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

Томас Стернз Элиот (англ. Thomas Stearns Eliot), более известный под сокращённым именем Т. С. Элиот (англ. T. S. Eliot; 26 сентября 1888, Сент-Луис, Миссури, США – 4 января 1965, Лондон, Великобритания) – американо-британский поэт, драматург и литературный критик, представитель модернизма в поэзии. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе 1948 года.

Строчки в описании из цикла «Четыре квартета» (1943) (англ. Four Quartets) – состоящего из четырёх поэм (Burnt Norton, East Coker, The Dry Salvages, Little Gidding) Томаса Элиота. Написан с 1934 по 1942 год, впервые издан в единой композиции в 1943 году.

(1) – Fortnum & Mason – это элитный универмаг в Пикадилли, Лондон, с дополнительными магазинами на железнодорожной станции Сент-Панкрас и в аэропорту Хитроу в Лондоне, а также различными торговцами по всему миру. Его штаб-квартира находится на 181 Пикадилли, где он был основан в 1707 году Уильямом Фортнумом и Хью Мэйсоном.

Корзинки [https://images.pexels.com/photos/2157139/pexels-photo-2157139.jpeg?auto=compress&cs=tinysrgb&dpr=2&h=650&w=940](https://images.pexels.com/photos/2157139/pexels-photo-2157139.jpeg?auto=compress&cs=tinysrgb&dpr=2&h=650&w=940)

(2) – Прошу́тто – итальянская ветчина, сделанная из окорока, натёртого солью.  
(3) – Девонские сливки – топлёные.  
(4) – Ирландская мануфактура Waterford берет начало своей работы в 1783 году. Городок Уотерфорд, по имени которого она была названа, славился своими промышленными производствами, а также предпринимателями, которые поддерживали деловые связи со многими странами и владели торговыми причалами.

«The Best Is Yet To Come» - Michael Buble <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlfGRVRqj4M>


End file.
